


Don't Leave Again

by Thehobbitlass



Series: The Day I Wanted to Die [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehobbitlass/pseuds/Thehobbitlass
Summary: She understands it all, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, hello? Yes, I'm talking to you. By this point you will surely know that my grammar is messed up in this fic. I don't feel like defending myself but it's 1:52 am and I haven't slept in 3 days. If you are not busy in any way, please do contact me through my email: contactjalynarroyo@gmail.com or the comment section to proofread my silly fics. Thank you in advance and hope you'll have a nice day!

* * *

“I told you to leave me alone just to work… why didn’t you listen to me?” 707 groaned, holding his phone closer to his ears. Can’t she understand the fact that she’s in danger? That there is a bomb in the freaking apartment that would blow up if an intruder comes in. Can’t she see that she’s in danger because she got involved with him and the RFA?

Saeyoung cursed under his breath, ignoring her soft whispers of explanation on the other side of the phone. He can’t help but feel oddly protective of her, even though he knows that she can handle her own safety. She might be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but she’s strong-willed and passionate and there’s nothing that can stand in her way if she wants to achieve anything.

He was sure that she’s not used to being thrown into a whirlwind of confusion in such short period of time. And yet here she is, facing her problems head-on; with the party guest, the bomb, the mint eye, and of course his dear brother, Saeran. She must have grown up living a normal life. Huh, he thought to himself, she must have a family somewhere worried for her safety and yet here she is inside an apartment of a dead woman, hosting a party that will put her entire life in jeopardy.

“Hurry back inside,” Saeyoung urged, “If you’re hungry, there’s a sandwich inside the fridge so go eat that. I made it so I can’t vouch for the taste, but it will fill you up.”

“You made it for me?” she asked, her voice shaking a little bit. Whether it’s from amazement or something else, he can’t tell, but it did pull his heartstrings a little bit. If she’s this happy with such small token of affection, then how will she react if she finds out that he loves her more than life itself?

“No, I made it when I was making my own,” he explained, “I didn’t have time to care about the taste so it looks sloppy,” he paused for a bit, hesitating whether he needs to add anything more, “There’s tuna, ham, and egg, so pick what you want. We have orange, grape, and grapefruit juice. That was all I could do in 7 minutes.”

She made a happy noise before coughing to clear her throat, “Seven—“

“I really… I really just wanted to eat all three types of sandwiches… so don’t take it the wrong way,” he insisted. “Oh… I just heard the elevator. You’re on it, right?”

“Hmmm.”

She wishes, he’ll stop pushing her away. She desperately hopes that he’ll see the pain he’s caused her, but at the same time, she knows how painful it must be for him to push everyone away and to face everything all by himself. Sometimes she lay in bed, crying softly to herself, feeling as if she’s a burden to him, and that her presence somehow bothers him. It was even worse when he said it himself, his words harsh and his eyes cold. It was as if she cared too much just as he cares so little.

He built a wall to separate them in fear of endangering her any further. He’s sacrificing both their happiness for her safety, and honestly? She doesn’t know how to take it all in. Sometimes she feels as if she’s going to snap and just kiss the poor boy to oblivion just to make him admit his feelings, but then again, she remembers how defensive he will get, thinking that he doesn’t deserve a happy ending.

She sighs heavily, knocking on the door before peeking through the slightly open window. She can hear the rustling from behind and a blurry red mop dashing from the other side of the room. _He moves fast_ , she thought, _God knows he’s so slow on picking up hints though_.

Saeyoung opened the door, half expecting her to do something crazy, because let’s be honest—she’s the type of girl who would do something insane just because she wanted to. He clears his throat, snapping her out of her reverie, and shoots her an angry look. “Don’t leave without telling me again, okay?”

“Hmmm.”

“What hmmm?”

“Hmmm means hmmm, Seven. Just let me in. It’s cold.”

He reluctantly moved aside, staring at her long brown hair as the moon shines on it. He could totally do Shakespeare right now, just to describe how beautiful she looks. Well, she’s always beautiful. Even in the mornings when her hair is a mess and she has drool marks on the side of her face. Saeyoung has never seen someone as pretty as she is. He can’t believe that someone so kind and perfect could walk upon the earth as if she’s one of the many. He’s just hopelessly, irretrievably in love with her. And he can’t help but die inside every time he sees her in pain.

He knows that she cries at night; he can hear every sad, muffled sob through the thin walls of the apartment, and it tears him apart every time. He loves her so much, and yet she’s not allowed to know.

“Don’t bother me, I’m going to work,” he stated, dragging his feet along the floor. He wants to talk to her more: to ask her how she is, if she’s feeling alright, which of the sandwiches she likes the best, why she never gives up on the people she care for. And yet he can’t, because opening up to her will only bring her closer to his heart, and perhaps permanently stay there forever.

"Yeah." She hates the sound of herself agreeing, but deep down, she does understand. He needs to focus on everyone’s safety, he pushes her away because he’s afraid of harming other people and involving them in his line of work, he says all those mean stuffs to discourage her from pursuing a relationship with him. She understands it all, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.

“Well then, I’m going to sleep, ” she says, heading towards the bed. He pretended to ignore her, focusing on the shifting numbers in his laptop. For a moment, he was tempted to tell her Goodnight, but he knows it will just give her motivation to say it back to him and greet him good morning the next day. It will just prolong the process of letting her go, and maybe in some ways he wanted that.

“Come on, Luciel. Pull yourself together,” he thoughts, desperately trying to keep his attention on the numbers instead of looking at her. He can hear her sigh before shifting into a more comfortable position. He wanted to believe that she’s fast asleep, but he knows better.

So, when the first muffled cry of the night started, he increased the volume of his music.

* * *

 


End file.
